


Horny College Students

by Fancifullauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancifullauren/pseuds/Fancifullauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which poor Combeferre can't seem to catch a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny College Students

When Montparnasse’s tongue slipped over Claquesous’ lower lip, the smaller man couldn’t hold back a light groan, followed by a nip to the college student’s upper lip. Montparnasse chuckled, running a hand up his lover’s thigh and proceeded to scooch closer to him on the flimsy futon.

They didn’t stop their heated makeout session; not even when the skinny boy in the opposite corner of the tiny dorm room stood up and exclaimed, “Could you two please take this elsewhere?!”

“Cram it, ‘Ferre,” Montparnasse snapped before leaning over to pin Claquesous under him. The smaller man’s inky black hair spread out around him, making him look like a drowning angel of darkness. The sly grin on his hawk-like face betrayed the image, giving him the look of a demon.

A ringing came from Combeferre’s desk. “Hello?” He answered, “Enjolras, thank God. Can I come study in your room? My roommate is currently dry humping his boyfriend and it’s freaking me out.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Montparnasse mumbled against Claquesous’ neck.

Combeferre sighed, listening to Enjolras talking from the other line. “That’s your own damn fault for letting R room with you. Not shit he’s going to start smoking something funny in the room… Enjolras?… Stop yelling at him, cut him some slack…. No, I didn’t mean start doing that…! – Enj- Enjolras! … En-jol-ras! Enj, are you there?” Muffled moaning came from the other line. “—JESUS CHRIST AT LEAST HANG UP FIRST FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.”

Claquesous couldn’t help but chuckle at the poor boy’s misfortune. Not that he felt bad, per se – Montparnasse was currently taking up most of his attention, rolling his hips down with sinfully wonderful friction – but he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Such was life when one lived in close quarters with horny college freshmen. Montparnasse began kissing his way down his torso, unbuttoning his black shirt on the way down.

“Are you two really going to do this here?”

The only answer Montparnasse was willing to provide was a middle finger in the air.

Combeferre stormed out of the room in a huff; he was too afraid to return ten minutes later after he realized he had forgotten part of his economics notes when he heard screams of pleasure coming from the other side of the door.


End file.
